Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2015
07:03 Siema kurna 07:05 Hej :/ 07:24 Kureła 07:24 Czo 07:24 Słuchałaś kiedyś kalibra 44? 07:27 Kiedyś tak 07:27 3mhm 07:27 skończyłaś już studia? 07:31 Ertrael nie 07:31 Ostatni rok mi został 07:31 Ale potem idę dalej studiować, tylko inny kierunek 07:32 Jak tam 07:33 Ktoś tu jest? 07:36 .v. 07:36 o/ 07:38 Cześć 07:39 Cześć 07:39 Działo się coś ciekawego? 07:39 Cześć Astma 07:39 okurde 07:40 miałem w tym polu tekstowym no to wczoraj co ostatnie napisałem no zanim wyszedłem no 02:28 słuchanie jednej piosenki podczas czytania książki jest supi ;_; 02:28 * Sajko6622 tego nie życzy! 02:29 Nie żryjcie tego! 02:32 Albo to xd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJydaM6gdVQ 02:33 "nagłamy" xD 02:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm7nIQAsiWY 02:34 "Ta dziewczyna nie ma brwi!!!" 02:35 witam nowych w internetach 02:35 xd 02:35 Bedziemy waszymi przewodnikami 02:37 Dobry 02:37 o/ 02:37 Zły. 02:37 o/ 02:37 elo 02:37 Rycerz grasz ze mną i z Nową? 02:37 mogę zagrać 02:38 tłuczenie rusków może zaczekać 02:38 A w co gracie? 02:38 W LoLa 02:39 Dasz linka? 02:39 eune.leagueoflegends.com 02:40 Małe kotki, pchły i inne robaki 02:40 malaga tiki-taki 02:46 Jakie macie nicki w LoL'a 02:53 romek koń 02:58 Jezu, ale nudy 02:59 Grasz w lola 02:59 ? 03:00 Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudy,...I dę narka! 03:01 Ni grom 03:02 Cześc. 03:04 Hej 03:06 o/ 03:06 rycesz śmieci 03:07 ryceż 03:10 co 03:10 nic 03:11 to po co mnie wołasz 03:11 nie wołam 03:11 parodiuje twój nick 03:11 he nieśmieszne 03:11 to nie miało być śmieszne 03:14 o/ 03:14 Hej ;-; 03:14 co taka niemiła emotikona na początek co 03:15 no bo graliśmy w lola i coś nie stykło 03:15 w sumie to nie wiem co 03:16 no bo internet 03:16 Kaszub mi zabrał :c 03:16 Pewnie musiał się w coś przyodziać. 03:16 jak przynajmniej ogarniasz podstawowe rzeczy 03:16 A że internet miał pod ręką. 03:16 a kaszub nawet nie ogarnia 03:16 Kaszu Kaszups 03:17 sterowania 03:17 XD 03:17 jak on dalej myśli że flasha włącza się tyldą 03:17 ;---; 03:17 nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi xd 03:17 o/ 03:17 o/ 03:19 ;u; 03:19 Nowusia! 03:19 o/ 03:20 Hej ;-; 03:21 Nys został oddelegowany z grup Szukam metala i podyskutuje z metalem aby został adminem konfy na skype^^ 03:22 ;-; 03:22 ;^; 03:22 rycerz 03:22 trzecia fala 03:23 Musze mieć jaja by to zdzierżyć 03:24 XD 03:25 Rycek nie śmiej się 03:25 jak wejść w nysa 03:25 xD 03:25 o/ 03:25 hahaha XD 03:25 Tam jest 12 agresywnych punków i 18 metali agresywnych 03:25 uuu groźnie XD 03:25 I 53 ładne laski :] 03:25 maciej prządło by się zainteresował XD 03:25 ;__; 03:25 nys mówisz o filmie porno? 03:25 Nie 03:26 O konfie na skype dla grup metali z fb 03:26 D: 03:26 praktycznie to to samo 03:26 Ale więcej brudu i kucy xD 03:27 *gimbmetali 03:27 Nie 03:27 Aracz 03:27 Średnia wieku tam to 22-25 ;__; 03:28 >brud i kuce 03:28 * Taki jeden z Nysy chowa się za Rycerzem ze strachu 03:28 Nie obchodzi mnie ile mają lat. 03:28 Kuc to określenie na metala 03:28 i anarchia! 03:28 (y) 03:28 Brud, anarchia i kucyki 03:28 Wut 03:28 Wtf 03:28 Od kiedy Kuc to metal? xD 03:29 Kyu 03:29 Nysu, jeśli sami tak na siebie mówią. 03:29 To coś nie tak. 03:29 Kuc to określenie na długowłosych groźnych metali 03:29 ;__; 03:29 nie 03:29 Lol nope xD 03:29 Kyu 03:29 Sama tam wbij xD 03:29 kuc to grubas oglądający kucyki który jedyne co robi to narzeka na swoje istnieje 03:29 jednym słowem 03:29 pierdoła życiowa 03:29 plus długie włosy 03:29 I hejci w internecie na innych 03:29 Była taka piosenka. 03:29 metale to brudasy 03:30 nie kuce 03:30 -,- 03:30 Pierdziule 03:30 O tych oglądających kucyki. 03:30 Helou 03:30 o./ 03:30 o/ 03:30 Fani MLP to ponyfagi a metala z długimi kudłami to kuce 03:30 Wysłałbym ale to takie na własną odpowiedzialność :V 03:30 Nysa nie wiem z kim się zadajesz 03:30 Chyba lepiej wiem z kim jestem w konfie i grupie 03:30 Ale zrezygnuj z tego towarzystwa 03:30 Bo serio, wyczuwam herezję 03:31 co za różnica czy kuce czy brudasy 03:31 O czym się tu rozmawia 03:31 wszystkich bym palił równo na stosie 03:31 Tell me plz 03:31 \m/ Ale tępy dres taki jak Stszek tego nie ogarnia bo woli walić Sobie konia i tracić IQ na oglądaniu szkoły 03:31 riposta po prostu taka cięta że aż mi nóż się stępił 03:31 mam bekę z typów którzy w ogóle mnie nie znają a mówią że jestem dresem XD 03:32 Ja tak samo xd 03:32 Uuu, nie lubisz tego, ale z ciebie dres 03:33 Idźże dresie jeden słuchać se Jotpe 100% 03:35 smród 03:35 owszem 03:35 fabryka smrodu 03:35 ale nys wyszedł 03:35 XD 03:35 więc już troszkę czystsze powietrze jest 03:35 tzn pomogłe mmu 03:35 iksde 2015 08 16